


Amaneceres Agridulces

by AnilecRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Español | Spanish, Family Fluff, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, national team, no terminaré esto 1er aviso, they are old lol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnilecRose/pseuds/AnilecRose
Summary: Si Kuroo tuviera que elegir rehacer su vida quizás diría que sí, sólo para volver al pasado y clavar los pies frente a la casa de Bokuto sin medir las consecuencias futuras, porque frente a ellos hay un hueco que quema al tacto.Pero no puede. No puede hacerlo porque tiene que tener en cuenta del diminuto polluelo que ya rompió cascarón y desea volar.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Amaneceres Agridulces

**Author's Note:**

> A- buen díaaaaaa  
> Contexto: este fic lo escribí allá por el 2018 cuando el mundo aún no me dio esa patada en la cara que desequilibró mi existencia, lo volví a revisar a fines del año pasado y corregí pocas cosas. En fin, por si acaso llego a perder la compu y, con ello, mis archivos, no quería perder este fic que real sólo tiene un capítulo; pues, no lo voy a continuar. Así que... no me maten por eso a- y disfruten.

_“La noche se siente fría, más aún en soledad, en donde mis sentimientos no se fían y me envuelven en una tempestad. Entonces aferro mis sentires a un nuevo día, pintándome una sonrisa con tu felicidad, trayéndome ese calor y tu compañía justo al amanecer en nuestra privacidad”_

Frente al cristal se observando fijamente, pues su reflejo se impregnaba con tanta perfección que hasta ser uno de esos espejos mágicos de la feria, o mejor, uno de esos lienzos renacentistas en donde el realismo era el broche de oro para el arte en dicha época. Tanto albor tenía a sus espaldas que se le hizo bastante difícil identificar qué se escondía en aquel interior. No supo cuánto tiempo se verá observando la variedad de luces que se expanden allí, pinceladas indefinidas que fulguraban y se amoldaban de acuerdo a la posición de donde uno lo viese; muy similar a una coreografía de las luces neones chocando con el agua, fuegos artificiales que se apreciaban en año nuevo o incluso el espasmo que uno siente al mirar los rayos del sol atrayendo las hojas de un árbol.

Luz de media tarde, la sombra de su cuerpo creaba un portal hacia otro mundo. Achicó los ojos y se asomó un poco más intentando atravesar el mar de resplandeciente con la mirada. Diablos, tampoco _nada_ . Juntó sus manos a las laderas de su rostro y, presionando un poco, se aproximó hasta casi besar a su yo del reflejo.

 _Ah, finalmente._ Un desliz de su lengua sobre su labio inferior. Allí lo vio, su tan deseado _jugo de gelatina._

Con lentitud extrajo unas cuantas monedas de su bolsillo, cantidad suficiente para colocar en el archivo y así poder retirar su bebida favorita de la máquina expendedora: un jugo gelatinoso de mora. Uno del cual debe presionar la caja para poder disfrutar su contenido; bastante ridículo, la verdad. Sin embargo, beberlo después de un día muy apresurado era uno de los mejores calmantes que podría desear; aunque el calor no estaba al tope de igual manera algo refrescante era necesario casi siempre en su rutina.

Bueno, hora de volver a casa. Se aferró al estuche junto con su computadora portátil en un brazo y sus bolsas con compras en otro, decidido en ir hasta su vehículo sin tener que perder ni un segundo más.

Pero graciosamente el destino decidió ponerle trabas al asunto. Una presencia, bastante pequeña de hecho, hizo que detuviera cualquier paso próximo en dar.

Bajo sus narraciones se encuentra un niño, este lo miraba fijamente con los grandes ojos de un insólito color de miel. Pudo fijarse que no traía mochila, siendo muy extraño ya que vestía un uniforme que parecía de alguna escuela de preescolar; a un lado, con su brazo sujetaba un peluche de conejo algo magullado, mientras que con la otra mano jugueteaba con el reborde de su camisa. Llevaba una expresión muy extraña, ojos saltones y examinadores, boca diminuta y un poco fruncida. Podría jurar que ese chicuelo estaba viéndolo así desde un buen rato. Pues ¿cómo _no_ pensarlo? Ese crío tenía apariencia de un pichón hambriento que acababa de caerse de su nido, esos de que le dicen _"mamá"_ al primer gato que se tuviese la mala suerte de cruzase por allí.

Por favor que deje ya de mirarlo así, da miedo. ¿Estará perdido? Giró la cabeza hacia un lado para poder investigar un poco sobre aquel extraño individuo, el niño repitió el mismo movimiento reluciendo aún más sus grandes ojos. _Terrorífico_ La sangre por poco huye de su cara.

No es que se lleve mal con los niños —de hecho, se llevará pésimo, para qué mentir—, pero no se desea tener algún otro vínculo con esa criatura. Quien sabía si podíamos tener, lo que alimentaba y lo convertía en un hombre de negocios o un narcotraficante millonario del cual lo mantendría hasta ser una uva pasa y morir en cenizas. Aunque simplemente no estaba preparado para dar con la _policía_ de ningún modo, menos en el futuro, tener problemas con las autoridades de Japón es un pase directo al suicidio. Sacudió la cabeza al lado, pero qué ideas tontas se estaba armando, quizás sus padres están adentro de la tienda y lo dejaron salir uno segundos para quien sabe qué —vaya, que encargados tan irresponsables, evitar pensar eso era una capacidad sobrehumana— o seguramente es el hijo de la chica de la tienda.

Sea como sea no importa ahora. Optó sin más seguir su camino y olvidar por completo que alguna vez se habría cruzado con él.

—Quiero ir al baño.

_¿Eh?_

—¿Eh?

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Habló. El enano _habló_ justo cuando estaba pasando a su lado, justo ahora, en ese preciso instante, no antes y no después; dio directo en el clavo, tanta precisión asustaba.

_¿Tengo cara de excusado o qué por eso me dices eso?_

—Pero no lo encuentro.

Rápidamente el pequeño con cara de pajarraco cambió de expresión, antes daba la impresión de estar bastante concentrado y sereno, ahora más bien traía un gesto que sobrepasaba los límites de la inquietud. Su boca se torcía en una uve invertida como si estuviera tragándose el jarabe más asqueroso de la existencia, sus ojos se achicaron de forma alarmada, incluso se alcanzaban a ver las lágrimas contenidas encima de esas mejillas pecosas que tenía.

Suspiró. _Oh Dios, no puede ser. Va a llorar._

No era muy de él maldecir pero estaba muy seguro que reclamaría a alguien por esto.

Lo acompañó hasta donde deseaba ir, volvió dentro de la tienda de donde había salido. La encargada lo recibió con un gesto de _“¿Te has olvidado de algo?”_ pero sin más sólo le hizo una mímica para usar su baño, ella aceptó sin dudar. Al menos con ello descartó la idea sobre si aquella mujer sabía de dónde salió el crío, graciosamente estaba entre sentirse aliviado o preocupado, quizá la palabra que buscaba era _desesperado._

Tras cruzar las góndolas llegó hasta un angosto espacio en donde una puerta señalizada con un retrete animado los esperaba. Abrió la puerta recibiendo un chirrido típico de películas de terror y rió en su mente, sin duda supo que sólo era una de sus impresiones locas. Pero aunque fuese un pensamiento suyo el chiquillo pareció haber leído todo y con claridad, su rostro estaba impactado, y por más que él se haya hecho un lado ni un movimiento por parte del más pequeño se vio.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora?— cuestionó al percatarse que éste no tenía intención alguna de cruzar la puerta, pudo fijarse en su rostro, tenía la impresión de tener una batalla mental consigo mismo. Chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos llamando su atención —Oye.

Encogido de hombros debido al espasmo subió la mirada hasta un punto, el cuello quizá, ya que no llegó al rostro.

—No puedo...— presionó con sus pequeños brazos al conejo, el cual si no fuese de peluche seguro ya lo habría asfixiado, y lo encaró con esos ojos enormes que emitían todo lo que se hallaba en su interior. Vaya, había visto esa expresión antes, la duda quedó en la profundidad de su mente cuando la exclamación se dio:— ¡No puedo ir solo!

Un escalofrío electrizante carcomió toda su espalda hasta el punto de hacerlo retroceder y chocar contra una estantería, tuvo suerte de no estropear nada, por si acaso se aseguró que nadie lo estuviera viendo. Se devolvió al pequeño encorvándose un poco.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿No sabes usar tu manguerita?

El niño bajó la mirada con vergüenza, no quería ser impaciente pero este asunto cada vez se volvía más extraño y él necesitaba llegar a casa para disfrutar del resto de su día comiendo sándwiches de queso con una taza humeante de café y escribir en su blog hasta morir. Diablos, era por esta razón que nunca quiso tener el mínimo contacto con estas criaturas, no hacen nada más que robarte tu preciado tiempo y crear conflictos que en realidad no significan nada. Estaba a punto de tomar al infante de los brazos y arrojarlo dentro del retrete de una vez por todas pero todavía quedaba algo de paciencia en su ser.

Se agachó a su altura sin intención de intimidarlo —aún así el niño titubeó y retrocedió como un animal salvaje— y lo inspeccionó detenidamente bajo ese semblante de polluelo que tenía.

Tenía un brillo en los ojos muy _familiar_ , si no fuese por el estallido de pecas sobre sus mejillas y nariz quizá lo reconocería de inmediato, un mechón caía ocultando el entrecejo, ni muerto se atrevería a apartarlo y arriesgarse a que le salte por encima para arrancarle la mano con los dientes como venganza por tocarlo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al momento en que el chiquillo le entregó el peluche. Y con entregar se refiere a estrellarlo contra su pecho sin aviso previo.

—I-Iré sólo…— finalmente habló. Con diminutos pasos simulando un trote entró con prisa al baño. Vaya, cuánta energía emana de ese cuerpo del tamaño de un frijol. Miró al conejo, era feo y rosado, era igual a uno que tenía cuando era un mocoso, sólo que este estaba viejo y le faltaba un ojo.

Ahora… ¿Se supone que debería esperarlo? Ni que fuese su padre o tutor, sin embargo, él no creía que fuese buena idea dejarlo a su suerte —y tampoco podía dejar al peluche—ya que ahora estaba bajo su alta responsabilidad. Unos minutos se mantuvo postrado por la pared contemplando los diseños de los productos que estaban al alcance de su mirada, el sonido del agua de inodoro corriendo captó su atención.

—Lávate las manos— Dijo desde afuera. Eso sonó bastante maduro de su parte sin embargo, la realidad era que detestaba a la gente descuidada y sin higiene; no podía engañarse, el comentario fue por eso último.

Una respuesta afirmativa y el ruido del grifo lo tranquilizó, aunque duró pocos segundos; el escándalo de se desató al oír salpicaduras extremas y un chillido similar a un ratón siendo perseguido por una manada de gatos. Ingresó sin permiso, el niño estaba intentando cerrar el grifo que expulsaba agua a gigantescos chorros mientras se empapaba de pies la cabeza.

— ¡Tonto, lo estás abriendo cada vez más! ¡Es del otro lado! ¡Del otro lado!

Minutos después ya se encontraba frente de la tienda, postrado en un banco y secando con su abrigo a un niñato que parecía haber salido recién de la ducha. Suspiró a la par que le refregaba el pelo, gotas diminutas salían despedidas por todas partes acabando la mayoría en su rostro. Un estornudo diminuto y _mierda_ , deseó que quien rayos sea su encargado sea capaz de aparecerse con un antigripal en manos lo antes posible. Que le pagaba él mismo el pasaje en bus, tren, avión, helicóptero, _teletrasportación._ Pero que llegue _ya._

Peinó el cabello del niño para atrás, era tan suave como acariciar un gazapo esponjoso. Ahora que lo pensaba —y lo veía más de cerca— las hebras se extendían en bicolor, la mayoría era de color claro pero había ciertos sectores en las que era muy oscuro, incluso tenía mechones enteros y mezclados, un caos completo. ¿Será que es tinte? No podría serlo, por su edad no.

_O podría ser que su madre sea esa loca de la moda escandalosa. Eso sí._

— ¿Tu cabello es así normalmente? —Lanzó al ver como el peinado se había aplastado un poco, el chiquillo pasó sus manos rápidamente por su cabeza hasta erizar algunos de sus mechones nuevamente.

—Es que papá suele peinarme cada mañana— explicó con una gran sonrisa, sopló algunos mechones para que salieran de su cara pero sólo algunos de ellos se hicieron para atrás.

—Hablando de tus padres…— chasqueó los dedos— ¿Dónde están?

Cara de pichón hizo una pausa, sus pequeñas piernas se balanceaban bajo el banco con lentitud. El conejo descansaba a su lado.

—Mi mamá se fue.

 _Ya veo._ Su mirada se posó al frente, nostálgica, doliente. No era algo que esperaba, sentir añoranza después de mucho, tener algo en _común_ con este niño. Qué extraño se sentía, de tantas personas y tantas situaciones, justamente tenía que ocurrir esto ahora.

— ¿Y tu padre?—Continuó intentando no profundizar la respuesta anterior, sin desviarse demasiado.

—Mi papá estaba ocupado, estaba trabajando y…—empezó, por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir como éste buscaba su atención, no tuvo otra más que ceder. El pequeño sonrió con todos sus dientes —Y yo quería ir al baño. ¡Tenía tantas ganas que seguro explotaría! ¿Te imaginas morir de eso?

—Suena asqueroso—rió. Debía admitirlo, el niñato tenía un carácter de esos que te harán reír incluso en un funeral. Le caía bien.

—Caminé hasta salir de aquella cosa enorme— agregó esto último alzando sus brazos al aire. El mayor supuso que se trataba de un edificio —Hasta que llegué aquí y me salvaste. Eres un héroe. Eres un _superhéroe_ aunque no tengas capa ni sepas volar.

El niño se puso de pie sobre la banca y le acarició la cabeza como si fuese alguna que otra mascotilla hogareña. El acto lo dejó helado, vaya atrevimiento _¿no?_ Un día estás comprando arroz y vegetales en una tienda y al segundo tienes un niño con dientes de leche que emana más energía que un quásar dándote un cumplido con palmaditas agregadas al lado de su bebida. Quien sabría si le pidiera kétchup también.

—¿Qué fue eso? —polluelo arqueó sus cejas gruesas al no comprender —El halago.

—Papá suele hacer eso o chocarme los cinco—y lo hizo también, abrió la palma de la mano y la colocó frente a él. Lo miró divertido, no perdía nada estrellando su mano con la del pequeño —¡Hey!

—Hey—no pudo categorizar eso como un grito de ánimo ya que estaba conteniendo el volumen de su voz pero _diablos,_ era difícil no contagiándose por el entusiasmo.

—¡Woah!— exclamó irradiando alegría a borbotones mientras admiraba su mano como si acababa de tocar una reliquia antiquísima u obtenido el superpoder más enorme que pasó generación tras generación —¡Tus manos son gigantes!

Parpadeó incrédulo. ¿Manos? ¿Gigantes? ¿Qué _rayos_? Miró unos segundos al chiquillo, un angelito que esperaba ansioso una respuesta, un encargo, una misión quizá. Vivía dentro de una fantasía. Arqueó las cejas y abrió la boca hasta la mitad, el niño apretó los labios en una línea recta, sus mejillas bañadas en pecas se inflaban ante un puchero adorable. Se estaba avergonzando. No pudo evitar reír.

—Deberías ir a clases para aprender a elogiar, renacuajo.

El atrevido cara de pichón le sacó la lengua. No era mucho pero _le sacó la lengua_. En forma de venganza le desordenó el cabello a regañadientes, el niño se retorció e intentó atrapar su mano _gigante_ pero fue inútil. A ver quién se burla de las manos de quién ahora.

—¿Qué pensaría tu padre si se enterara que acabas de faltarle el respeto un adulto?

Y por más que sus palabas fueran maduras, por más que haya dedicado toda su vida al estudio para acabar con varios títulos y un trabajo estable que dicten que es un hombre responsable; por más de lo que todo puedan creer él se encontraba allí devolviéndole el gesto con reproche. Para más salsa se volteó al microsegundo, una sonrisa cómica pintada y una exclamación a sus espaldas.

—¡Buah! ¡Lo acabas de hacer!

—No, lo viste mal.

—¡No! ¡Yo vi bien!

—Enano, olvidaste traer tus lentes.

—Los lentes sólo lo utilizan los ancianos como tú.

—¡¿Qué pasó con esos elogios de antes?!

El niñato volvió a realizar ese gesto, brincó del asiento, tomó a conejo y huyó hacia quién sabe dónde. No hubo ni medio segundo de espera, él también pegó un salto y corrió persiguiéndolo, primero molesto y luego con la risa atascada en la garganta. El pequeño exclamaba cosas como _“¡Es una pantera! ¡Rose, nos va a comer esa pantera!”_. Él se detuvo al atraparlo _“¿En serio tu conejo se llama Rose?”._ Lo cargó en brazos haciéndole cosquillas recibiendo así unos cuantos golpecitos por parte del peluche que era utilizado como un arma defensiva en contra de su voluntad. _“¡Rose se va a enojar si me vuelves a golpear!”_ exclamaba con voz de ultratumba el cual perturbaría al cualquiera pero al polluelo sólo le sacaba una que otra carcajada llena de alegría y entusiasmo.

Agotados de tantos correteos y risas hasta dejar de respirar volvieron a caer agotados en la banquilla. De la bolsa de sus víveres —lo cuales deberían estar en su auto y de allí a la cocina pero al parecer estaban condenados a vivir para siempre ligados a la tienda— sacó una botella de agua que cuando la compró era helada, ahora estaba repleta de condensada fría. La abrió antes de pasársela al pequeño quien aceptó sin decir ni pío.

—Vaya sí que eres energético— soltó mirando a la nada, para rellenar quizá. Se veía medio _tonto_ intentar entablar conversación con un niñato extraño pero tampoco perdía con nada intentarlo. Después de todo, mantener el silencio luego de jugar con él como si realmente fueran conocidos de toda la vida no dejaba un buen sabor en la boca —Yo no me muevo así desde que terminé los estudios.

—¿Por qué?— devolvió la botella a la par que se refregaba los labios con el dorso de una mano.

—No me pareció bien seguir el voleibol en algún que otro club— soltó sin importancia guardando la botella en su lugar, mentalmente agradeció que ninguna de sus compras no haya sido algún refrigerio sino estaría llorando en la acera comiendo rocas. De pronto, el chillido del niño lo estremeció.

—¡¿Jugabas voleibol?! —sus manos, diminutas y húmedas, tomaron con fuerza la manga de su camiseta para impulsarse y llegar un poco más hacia él— _¡Woaaah!_ ¡Yo también! ¡Voleibol!

—Oye, controla tus palabras, ordénalas.

—¡Papá también es un jugador de voleibol!

Quizás si fuese aquel chico de preparatoria seguiría el hilo de conversación hasta no dar más, hasta que la noche caiga y se trague todas sus palabras. Pero ahora los años lo han consumido y aunque en su interior se mantenía latente su _yo_ infantil no era factible volver a abrir las puertas que decidió clausurar para siempre. Una de ellas, una puerta que ocultaba un mundo, una vivencia profunda; esa en donde chillaba los zapatos por la madera de la cancha, donde drenaba toda su energía a través del sudor y acumulaba experiencia enfrentando a los más grandes y poderosos, donde por más dudas y miedos que acumulase siempre había una mano amiga para levantarlo del suelo tras las caídas.

Pero ahora no era el momento indicado para hurgar entre llaves y abrir candados, perillas, _puertas_. Tenía que fijarse mucho más que dos dedos al frente y dejar de viajar dentro del océano de pensamientos que mandaban las peores olas para ahogar su conciencia.

Contempló los ojos dorados del niño. Su _padre_ , lo citó varias veces todo el lapso en que se conocieron. Sea quien sea aquel hombre seguro estaría cavando pozos buscando el cadáver de su hijo o amenazando a la policía con tan sólo dar su ubicación. Sin embargo, no tenía idea como dar inicio a esto. ¿Debería simplemente subir al niño a su auto y llevarlo a una comisaría para que al menos esté en buenas manos? De por seguro el niño metía un pie dentro de su querido _yaris_ y sus asientos se mancharían de barro. O quizás cuando lo suba la encargada de la tienda o algún transeúnte que lo estuviera observando —por cosas de la vida— decida llamar a las autoridades para denunciar un secuestro. Y si era hijo de un jugador como el mismo polluelo había afirmado _seguramente_ estaría en problemas por intentar llevarlo. ¿Y si llora? ¿Se pasa al frente y arroja a Rose por el acelerador? ¿Si en realidad es un alienígena demoniaco que está experimentando con las reacciones humanas hacia los infantes?

_¿Por qué diablos temía ahora de un simple niño?_

—Tu padre…— empezó tragando seco, la garganta dolía. Cara de pichón se giró hacia él, estaba distrayéndose contando las líneas que formaban el paso de cebra —¿No estará preocupado por ti?

—Quizás…— dejó la frase al medio, su mirada se desvió hacia las espaldas del adulto. Éste giró lentamente hasta toparse con el semblante de esa máquina expendedora barra espejo mágico. Cuando volvió a encarar al niño fue recibido por unos ojos dorados que resplandecían más que antes, como dos pepitas de oro reflejadas al flash de una cámara profesional.

Y de nuevo la escena del comienzo, sólo que ahora con un pequeñajo acompañándolo. Estampando sus rostros por el cristal se mantuvieron unos cuantos minutos, de reojo vio al niño, sus mejillas redondas rebosaban de manera chistosa al presionarlo bastante, si tuviera un poco más de fuerza o si su rostro no fuese tan blando como un malvavisco cabía la posibilidad de quebrar el vidrio.

— ¡Quiero ese!

 _¿En serio?_ ¿De entre todas las bebidas justo _esa_? No era muy barata pero era mejor evitarse un berrinche—no estaba muy seguro si los hacía pero mejor arrojar la manzana envenenada sin saber si de verdad tiene veneno en vez de comerla— y se dispuso a comprarlo. Nuevamente un _jelly juice_ acabó en sus manos. Se lo entregó al niñato pero éste tuvo dificultad para tomarlo, de tanto sorber a la fuerza su rostro se puso colorado, un tomate con pecas.

—Debes presionarlo para que pueda salir— lo mostró con una mímica simulando tener la caja del jugo. El otro obedeció y pudo disfrutar de su contenido, la expresión en su rostro no daba lugar a la palabra.

Observó su reloj de muñeca, ya estaban por ser las cinco de la tarde y él seguía allí con ese pichón perdido bebiendo zumo gelatinoso. Desde su posición podía ver el perfil del chiquillo, había algo extraño tras la mandíbula, sospechaba que pudiese ser una cicatriz, se veía bastante profunda. Pues, no tendría que conocerlo tanto como para pensar que quizás se hubiese cortado jugando por allí. Con tan sólo imaginarlo con un corte sangrante le daba escalofríos, se llevó la mano en su propio cuello ante el espasmo.

Un último sorbo y un suspiro de satisfacción, una sonrisa cómica se ha vuelto a dibujar en aquel rostro inocente. Él también sonrió de alguna forma.

— ¿Señor…?

 _¡¿Disculpa?!_ Por poco se lleva una mano en el pecho fingiendo un infarto. Ser llamado señor en plena juventud era sinónimo de una falla cardiovascular, qué _ironía_.

—Oye, no me digas señor, aún me faltan algunos años para llegar a los treinta —el enano asintió obediente —Llámame Tetsurou.

— ¡ _Tetusuro_!

No pudo evitar arrojar una sonora carcajada ante ese intento de pronunciación. Llevó las manos al estómago haciendo que la compostura volviera al segundo, junto con una tos seca agregada pero volvió.

—Mejor llámame Kuroo.

— ¡Señor Kuroo!

— ¡Que no soy un _señor_ aún!

Recostó la espalda por la pared, el trasero le dolía por estar tanto tiempo sentado. Optó por colocarse de pie frente al niño, después de todo su gran cuerpo producía una agradable sombra para éste que desde hace rato que estaba sobándose los ojos por tanto brillo del sol. Era curioso, la luz lo molestaba bastante siendo que sus ojos destellaban casi tanto como cualquier halo que hubiese presenciado en su vida.

— ¿Y cuál es el tuyo? —Soltó sin emoción alguna. El otro movió un poco la cabeza a un lado sin comprender —Tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Mi nombre?

De pronto el aleteo de un ave hizo eco en el lugar, reemplazando aquel silencio que se formó luego de realizar aquella pregunta. La mirada del niño se posó firme sobre Kuroo, como una de un cazador volador buscando algún que otro roedor entre las tinieblas. A sabiendas, él también se trataba de un salvaje cazador con una actitud y gesto intrigante, aún así esos orbes de miel no cedían, taladrando dentro de la mente de cualquiera que se cruce frente a ellos.

—Tanje— soltó potente, su voz no coincidía con su mirada impenetrable— Como la fruta del _tanjerin,_ el _mikan…_

Kuroo podía sentir cómo sus ojos salían de órbita. _Controla tu maldita risa._

—Como la _mandarina._

Bien, lo dijo y pasó. Estalló en risas descontroladas. La madurez al basurero junto con la dignidad del pobre pequeño.

Con esas pecas era más que obvia la razón de su nombre. Si algún día lo encontraba con el rostro anaranjado le sacaría una foto y mandaría a encuadrarlo, o mejor aún, mandaría a hacer una gigantografía con luces _led_ para apreciarlo por todo Tokio. Si fuese tan idiota regresaría ahora mismo al interior de la tienda, comprarse unos _cheetos_ y una mandarina, volver para embarrarle la botana por la cara y compararlo con la fruta. Nueva foto para _Instagram_. Se embarraría él también con tal de no ahogarse con la culpa y quizá con las lágrimas del pequeño.

Por todos los dioses, sus padres tendrían que odiarlo demasiado como para nombrarlo de esa extravagante manera.

La seriedad volvió a medias.

Estaba a punto de articular palabra, teniendo la edad que suponía probablemente habría de saber su apellido también, así sería más fácil encontrar a sus padres. A no ser que sea uno de esos niños los cuales le ponen el apellido de la abuela o algo así, es adoptado o que _Tanje_ fuera su apellido. Dudaría encontrar rápidamente a alguien apellidándose como un cítrico en un equipo profesional deportivo. Bueno, no tenía derecho alguno de quejarse siendo que su propio apellido es un color, al menos suena más rudo que _mandarina._

Pero en ese mismo momento, cuando un trote junto con una respiración agotada se detuvo a sus espaldas y cuando gesto del niño fue dominado por una inmensa alegría; finalmente pudo obtener esa respuesta que deseaba.

Ese cabello bicolor, esos ojos de cazador, esa sonrisa extrovertida…

La imagen de un recuerdo de plasmó en el ambiente. Llamarse tonto por no darse cuenta antes era muy poco para reprocharse. De todas formas un “ _¡Sos un tonto, Tetsurou!”_ se reprodujo en su cabeza como un golpe contuso, como partir una mesa por una pared para ser más específicos.

— ¡Hey hey hey!

El peluche por los aires, Tanje saltó del banquillo y tal cual un ave de presa cruzó veloz por su lado, rozando los brazos. Un escalofrío, lamentó recordar las películas de terror anteriormente ya que nada se comparaba a la presión en su pecho que se daba ante oxígeno atorado en sus pulmones, intentar digerir el asombro indescriptible se estaba volviendo una pesadilla, seguramente tragar clavos y trozos de vidrio era más relajante que toda esta situación perdurada en carne y hueso.

—Hey hey…

La respuesta, suave, agotada, áspera; entró por uno de sus oídos, se deslizó con una gran densidad cual miel y se expandió dentro de su cabeza en una campanada infinita. Pánico, estupefacción, curiosidad, ni los más antiguos dioses sabían qué estaba experimentando en ese segundo en el cual se dispuso a voltear un poco, sólo un poco, para asegurar que no se estaba volviendo sordo y que no tuviera que ir directo al otorrino después de toda esta locura.

Y por supuesto no se equivocó. Allí se encontraba, cansado como si hubiese recorrido como mil ciudades, con unos papeles de un lado y una mochila de kínder del otro. El traje que llevaba puesto no era nada más ni nada menos que el de la selección nacional de Japón. Bajo la capa de sudor, con el tórax hinchándose y volviendo a su normalidad tratando de recomponer oxígeno a todo el cuerpo, con el esfuerzo de mantener una sonrisa de triunfo; estaba aquella persona que se veía en el guiño de aquel niño con cara de pichón.

Koutarou Bokuto.

— ¿Bo…?— una sílaba y nada más, la voz se apagó cuando el otro dejó lucir una sonrisa de medio lado antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. No dudó ni medio segundo en ir a auxiliarlo.

—Demonios, nunca corrí cuesta arriba tantas veces, creo que recorrí todo Tokio con el corazón en la boca.

Un segundo. Su mirada se paseó del pichón hasta la lechuza y viceversa, incluso repetidas veces hasta cansar su cuello de tanto moverse. Parpadeó confuso.

—Bokuto— tragó con pesadez— ¿Tanje es...?

Antes de que termine el ex capitán de Fukurodani asintió cansado.

_¿Qué mierda?_

—¿Qué mierda?

¡¿Pero cuántos años estuvo ausente para que ocurriera esta _tremenda_ situación?!

Calma, mantén la calma. Entre las risas de Bokuto ante su reacción y el banquete de preguntas que Kuroo tenía que devorar coexistía una fuerza demoníaca que lo obligaba a marearse hasta morir, colocó una mano en su boca como si algún clamado —o vómito quizá, el almuerzo y el jelly juice amenazaban con no mantenerse en su estómago por mucho tiempo— pudiese escaparse sin su permiso. Por alguna razón el sol y la luna, todo el universo incluso para confirmar, estaba en su contra cuando sus piernas empezaron a flaquear repentinamente, en unos segundos se vio en el suelo al lado de su amigo, una mano aferrándose a la tela en su espalda y la otra aún cubriendo con fuerza sus labios. Una molestia se presentó en su pecho, desapareció al instante en que se vio rodeado por los brazos de su amigo.

—P-Pero…— era increíble que aún pudiese pronunciar algo con tanto revuelo en su mente —Sólo pasaron siete años ¿verdad? N-no lo entiendo del todo.

Lágrimas. ¿Eso que sentía bajo sus ojos eran lágrimas de _verdad_?

—Ocho—la voz se emitía a duras penas. Intentó mencionar algo más pero sólo le daba lugar a grandes bocanadas de aire.

— ¡Qué manera tan extraña de encontrarnos! _¡Bokuto!_

Deshizo del abrazo y tomó de las mejillas al hombre, quería palparlo, necesitaba que esto fuese real y no uno de esos sueños que solía tener cuando dormía solo y extrañaba Tokio con cada gramo de su ser. Había pasado mucho, demasiados años para decir la verdad. Los nervios lo obligaron a reír entrecortadamente, pues, el sollozo ahogado se apoderó de él con tanta intensidad hasta tal punto de empezar a hiperventilar como su amigo.

— ¡Tenemos que hablar de tanto!

Bokuto sonrió y se apoyó por los hombros de Kuroo.

—Primero déjame respirar…

Antes que se diera cuenta ya estaban dentro de su preciado auto, conduciendo con tranquilidad hasta el otro lado de la prefectura. Ajustó un poco el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse que Tanje estuviera durmiendo cómodamente en el asiento trasero, su mochila no era la mejor almohada del mundo pero de algo ya servía, de todas formas se veía bastante tranquilo con su conejo en sus brazos. Devolvió su mirada hacia Bokuto, quien reposaba su cabeza con cansancio por la ventanilla. Diablos, nunca se sintió tan incómodo en un silencio como este.

No llevaban más de veinte minutos en el habitáculo, en todo el trayecto Tanje estuvo relatándole a Bokuto sobre cómo se había encontrado con Kuroo y la razón por la cual había huido del edificio donde estaban. Bokuto no lo regañó ni nada a excepción de un _“Espero que para la próxima me avises”_ con voz calmada, a Kuroo se le pasó por la cabeza que seguro ambos estarían acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones, un picor en sus dedos se presentó con tan sólo pensarlo. Luego de ello Tanje quedó poco a poco sin energías hasta quedar completamente dormido.

Detuvieron la marcha en un semáforo, la cola era bastante larga. Bokuto se enderezó en su asiento.

—Vamos, Kuroo—empezó, ya se extrañaba su tonalidad animada —Cuéntame que tal estuvo Estados Unidos.

—Vaya—canturreó aferrando sus manos al volante —Es una muy larga historia.

Y que lo era en serio, resumir ocho años de tu vida en un relato era como colocar cien tiendas de ropa en un clóset de una puerta. Ni tenía idea por dónde empezar, Bokuto ya sabía del porqué de su ida e incluso en cuál universidad fue, así que el principio de la historia es sólo un diminuto charco del cual saltar. ¿Empezaría por la razón de su regreso a Japón? Posiblemente. Uno no suele mudarse al otro lado del mundo de un día para el otro. Al menos así lo sintió Kuroo, sólo tuvo que procesar la información unas cuantas semanas y _chau_ viejo hogar.

—Para comenzar, Kuroo ¿por qué no me llamaste en todo este tiempo?— su rostro no mostraba enojo o algo parecido, sólo se notaba la exaltación en su tono de voz. Si Kuroo fuese dinosaurio estaría fosilizado en ese momento — ¡Pudiste haber muerto y ni me enteraba!

— ¡No iba a morir!— lanzó un manotazo al hombro de su amigo soltando una sonora carcajada.

—¡Hablamos muy poco al principio y luego Kenma me cuenta que te robaron!

—Perdí todos mis contactos luego de eso, cierto. Imagínate, un mes en el extranjero y ya se aprovechan de mi inocencia japonesa.

Ambos empezaron a reír al unísono. Se paralizaron de golpe al oír un quejido de Tanje, se aseguraron que continúe dormido antes de volver a platicar esta vez con un volumen más adecuado.

—Me mantuve en contacto con Kenma, al menos lo llamaba una vez al mes, pregunté por ti ciertas veces pero él sólo me respondía _“Está bien”—_ fingió la voz de su mejor amigo, Bokuto ahogó una risa entre sus manos. Aceleró un poco para avanzar en la fila, no fue mucho ya que en pocos segundos tuvo que volver a frenar —Demonios, elegí una mala ruta.

—No importa, así podremos seguir charlando—aseguró Bokuto con una gran sonrisa, Kuroo lo siguió —De hecho, Kenma no mentía. Sí me encontré muy bien en estos años— dijo haciendo una mímica hacia el asiento trasero pero también señalando a la vez la insignia estampada en su uniforme.

—Por cierto, te felicito por ingresar en el equipo Nacional, Kenma me contó que Akaashi y otros más también están allí.

—Oh, sí— Bokuto se acercó un poco más hacia él, como si estaba por contar algún secreto— ¿Te contó Kenma que…?

—Ah, claro…—se rascó la nuca algo vergonzoso, por alguna razón el gesto de Bokuto no ayudaba a su situación —Recuerdo que me enfadé un poco con él por no habérmelo dicho hasta un mes después.

— ¡No te sientas tan especial, Akaashi me lo ocultó por mes y medio!

De nuevo rieron pero esta vez en un nivel más bajo, siempre percatándose de no molestar al diminuto bello durmiente junto con su conejo. Se relajaron en sus asientos y soltaron un suspiro cansador al ver que estaban a punto de salir del embotellamiento. Kuroo volvió a voltearse hacia su amigo al escucharle lanzar un quejido algo angustiado.

Otra burbuja silenciosa se ubicó entre los dos, Bokuto se giró un poco bajo el cinturón antes de posicionarse de costado como si estuviera preparándose para dormir. Él hizo todo lo posible para mantener la vista el frente, pero ignorar esos cristales dorados analizándolo no era tan fácil como creía, rápidamente cedió. Bokuto sonrió tras su cansancio antes de empezar a juguetear con el bordillo de su abrigo.

—Me hubiera gustado que estuviésemos juntos en la Nacional, Kuroo— Bokuto le dirigió la mirada, por alguna razón él quería desviar la suya —Imagínate, esa podría haber sido nuestra única oportunidad de poder estar al mismo lado de la cancha.

—Sí…— devolvió su mirada al frente, finalmente cruzaron el semáforo y giraron hacia la ruta que los llevaría hacia el barrio de Bokuto —Pero fue mi decisión aceptar esa beca, no me arrepiento de ello.

Después de aquel comentario el silencio tomó lugar entre ellos dos nuevamente, sólo el sonido ahogado del motor y de la música estéreo a muy bajo volumen creaban el ambiente que mantenía intranquilo al conductor. Bokuto sólo habló unas cuantas veces para indicar en cuales calles debería girar. Llegaron hasta una gasolinera, quería evitar quedarse sin combustible camino a casa. El otro avisó que bajaría a comprar algunas cosas en el _market_ , Kuroo asintió antes de verlo colocarse su abrigo y salir del auto.

Golpeó su frente por el volante mientras lanzaba un gruñido irritado. Condujo hasta estacionar en frente de la tienda donde ingresó Bokuto y se mantuvo en silencio contemplando los ronquidos suaves de Tanje que inundaban el interior del vehículo.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba sucediendo? No podía negar sus nervios ante aquella extraña conversación con quien había sido su mejor amigo de la preparatoria —aunque su mejor amigo era Kenma, entonces sería mejor decir que Bokuto era su _bro_ —ya que, por alguna razón, sentía que lo estaba reclamando por haberse ido miles de kilómetros de distancia, en otro continente, y lo habría abandonado a su suerte. Incluso rompieron su promesa de ir juntos a la Nacional, esperaba que Bokuto lo haya olvidado; pero dado a ese tono que utilizó hacía tan sólo unos minutos jugaba en contra de aquella idea.

Pero no era para tanto ¿verdad? Se marchó por años lejos de su familia y amigos para seguir una carrera que bien podría haber cursado aquí, pero aún así sus estudios dieron buenos frutos que no obtendría en otro lugar ¿verdad? Cada vez que llamaba a Kenma preguntaba sobre Bokuto y era correcto no indagar más profundo después de aquella corta respuesta que siempre le daba ¿verdad? Bokuto estaba feliz con su hijo en su casa y con Akaashi en su equipo ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

Las ganas de romper el parabrisas con su frente crecieron.

Qué _pésimo_ amigo era.

No fue capaz en ocho años de pedirle a Kenma el contacto de Bokuto y así nunca perder aquel vínculo que solían tener, era como si en serio poco a poco estuviese olvidando de todos los que lo motivaron a llegar donde estaba. Olvidó Japón por mucho tiempo, sintió que sus raíces abandonaron la tierra y dejaron de absorber los nutrientes que necesitaba. Llegó lejos solo en un país desconocido, logró alcanzar la punta del éxito que siempre deseó.

Pero antes de darse cuenta él ya estaba metido en la melancolía de volver a casa. En esos años de estudio no se le cruzó por la cabeza el tener que regresar, veía su futuro en Estados Unidos, casándose con una americana y teniendo hijos rubios y de piel pálida, hablando con acento y comiendo hamburguesas todos los días. Cuando terminó la maestría en Gramática Inglesa el vacío inundó por completo su alma.

En una revisión en su teléfono celular se había dado cuenta que pasaron cuatro meses luego de su última conversación con Kenma, y dos y medio con su padre. Chequeaba ciertas veces las redes sociales notando que las publicaciones de sus amigos junto con él habían ido quedando atrás y viceversa. Sus compañeros empezaban a construir sus vidas poco a poco, mientras que él dejaba crecer la añoranza hasta tal punto de fallar en sus actividades rutinarias.

Hasta que un día recibió un llamado de una empresa japonesa. No dudó en comprar los boletos, empacar las maletas y volver respirar el aire hogareño oriental.

Quién diría que después de tres meses de su llegada sólo logró comunicarse con tres allegados además de su padre. El resto estaba fuera de su alcance, de su tiempo… o quizás de su interés. Kuroo no aceptaba para nada esa idea pero tampoco hacía nada para contradecirlo.

Y por eso estaba allí. Decepcionado de sí mismo por abandonar a uno de los mejores amigos que pudo haber tenido en vida y muerte, reclamándose a sí mismo por nunca preguntar siquiera algo más allá de _cómo estaba._ Y ahora estaba descubriendo que tiene un hijo. ¡Un _hijo_ , por Dios! Saber que se perdió su nacimiento, primer año y otros eventos importantes lo hace ver como el peor _bro_ de toda la historia de los _bros_.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió, Bokuto ingresó y dejó las bolsas de plástico en el asiento trasero, a los pies de Tanje.

—Maldita sea, Kuroo, por un segundo olvidé cual era tu coche.

Kuroo lanzó una risa corta y puso en marcha el automóvil.

—Espero que ahora se grabe en esa cabeza hueca que tienes: mi auto es uno negro sexy como mi _nombre._

— _Negro sexy_ suena muy raro.

Kuroo no supo como lo hizo pero alcanzó darle una patada en las piernas a Bokuto sin que las suyas se atoraran entre el volante y el asiento. Esta vez carcajearon hasta quedar sin aire, ya no importaba si despertaban al crío que dormitaba tranquilamente entre las bolsas con víveres, lo único que habitaba en sus mentes era seguir bromeando y traer de vuelta viejos recuerdos como cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez en un amistoso allá por el primer año.

¿Quién iba a saber que aquellos tres años en la preparatoria serían los mejores de su vida?

¿A quién se le habría ocurrido que a Kuroo le ofrecerían una beca a pocos días de su graduación?

¿Acaso alguien imaginó que estaría ausente tanto tiempo?

¿Quién pensaría siquiera…?

Los recuerdos de su graduación reaparecieron como fotografías en su mente. Se vio a sí mismo abrazando a sus compañeros del alma, Yaku y Kai, quienes no sólo lo acompañaron el mundo del voleibol, sino en varias etapas de su vida. Derramando lágrimas sin parar, riendo ante la nueva vida que se iba a enfrentar.

La estola le quedaba del demonio, los tobillos estaban al aire, tanto que fueron capaces de revelar sus medias fluorescentes de pescados. Kenma estaba allí, sentado en media fila con sus otros compañeros del club, aplaudiendo a los recién graduados de la Preparatoria Nekoma.

Empuñando su título se retiró del salón al lado de su mejor amigo. Afuera se encontraba Bokuto reposando sobre un banquillo junto con Akaashi, llevando estola y papel en la mano también. A penas se vieron corrieron a un abrazo, clamando a lágrimas que al fin cumplieron una de sus metas. Los otros dos se unieron al encuentro —obligatoriamente, claro— y fue un festín de sentimientos que Kuroo no aprovechó, nunca se hubiera cruzado por su mente que aquel día sería inicio de su separación.

Inicios de abril. Su padre cruzó la sala corriendo con el teléfono en manos, lágrimas retenidas en los ojos. No dudó ni un segundo en atender, el director de Nekoma estaba muy interesado en los resultados de sus exámenes de nivel nacional, nunca imaginó que alcanzaría el total de puntos en la mayoría de sus pruebas. La oferta de distintas becas era una oportunidad que no desecharía, escogió la universidad que creyó que sería la más oportuna.

Universidad Wells, en Nueva York. Uno de sus sueños más remotos era ir a vivir en otro país, estudiar al otro lado del mundo sonaba bastante tentador; además, en los últimos seis años había conseguido un puntaje cien sobre cien en sus clases de inglés. Aceptó sin más rodeos.

Aceptó _irse_ sin rodeos.

—Kuroo—la voz de Bokuto lo sacó del trance, con un diminuto espasmo reaccionó, volteó hasta encararlo —Es el edificio de allí.

 _Ah cierto._ Aparcó a un lado de la calle, frente a un edificio departamental de tan sólo tres plantas y adornado de enredaderas en la fachada, una escalinata de piedra gris llevaba a la entrada de cristal con unas luces añejadas iluminando desde arriba de la fachada. No era una vivienda muy nueva pero tampoco se notaba anticuada, igual que casi todas las casas alrededor. Era un barrio algo fresco, sin embargo era muy cómodo, distinto al lugar donde residía su amigo en su época de estudiante.

Detuvo la marcha del motor llamando la atención de Bokuto, sólo sonrió mientras abría su propia puerta esperando que el otro copiara su acto.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Bokuto abandonando el vehículo.

—Te ayudaré un poco con esto—ya había abierto la puerta trasera del auto y tomado las bolsas antes de mencionar aquello, el destello que desprendían los ojos de Bokuto formaron una sonrisa en el moreno —No creo que puedas con todo tú solo.

— ¡Me estás subestimando! —Reprendió éste cargando a Tanje y a conejo entre sus brazos, la mochila colgaba por uno de sus hombros— ¡Apuesto que ahora soy más fuerte que tú, Kuroo!

—Deja de ser parlanchín y muéstrame tu cueva.

Bloqueó el automóvil con las llaves y siguió a su amigo por los adentros del edificio, la calidez en el interior era agradable y el perfume del desodorante pino inundaba su olfato placenteramente. El lugar no tenía ascensores así que fueron por las escaleras, Bokuto tenía un paso rápido muy difícil de seguir, Kuroo sentía que estaba por perder uno de sus pulmones. ¿Tan mala condición tenía? O quizás tener a Bokuto frente suyo a varios escalones de ventaja y compararse con éste siendo profesional no era una buena idea. De todas formas se prometió a sí mismo empezar a ir al gimnasio la próxima semana.

Llegaron frente a una puerta con la placa treinta y cinco, debajo de ella estaba escrita en kanji la palabra _Bokuto._ Ingresaron en silencio, Bokuto se quitó los zapatos con los pies y se adelantó en encender las luces y recostar a su hijo en un gran sillón de color café que separaba el salón de lo que parecía ser un comedor. Kuroo repitió lo mismo con sus calzados —empujando éstos a un lado del _genkan_ — y fue a dejar los víveres sobre una mesada de bar que daba inicio a la cocina.

Desde su posición apreció cada detalle del hogar, era un lugar cálido, no completamente ordenado ni con muchas cosas pero así resaltaba más la personalidad de su dueño. Una caja de color naranja hacía de centro junto con un _kotatsu_ , unos pocos juguetes descansaban a su alrededor. La cocina de colores crema, la sala de marrones, el pasillo de un salmón y hasta allí contaba con su vista de halcón. Bokuto se detuvo a estirar las extremidades antes de tomar asiento en el comedor, Kuroo lo siguió arrastrando los pies.

— ¿Y qué te parece? —empezó.

—Es mejor que la choza que tengo como departamento— rió para sí mismo, de todas formas Bokuto sonrió ante el comentario —Cuando llegué hace tres meses me quedé un tiempo en lo de mi padre. Recientemente encontré un alquiler barato en el centro, es pequeño, no tiene tantos muebles aunque tiene dos habitaciones, pero es lo mejor que encontré.

— ¿Tienes problemas con el dinero? —Expresó preocupado —Incluso pensaba que tenías pinta de un _súper americano_ millonario.

—No soy súper americano ni mucho menos millonario. Sólo estoy ahorrando para proyectos personales, tengo un buen empleo…— bajó la voz y subió la mirada unos segundos —Bueno, tengo _buenos empleos._

— ¿Tienes más de uno?

—Soy traductor de varias empresas japonesas, incluyendo editoriales, un _freelancer._ Trabajo desde casa, me da tiempo para otras cosas, entre ellas ser maestro online para una universidad de Europa.

—Vaya— extendió el chico, juntó ambas manos frente suyo —Yo sólo estoy en la Nacional. Y estar _sólo_ allí, es decir, ser un jugador profesional tiene muchas _ventajas._

Bokuto alzó las cejas juguetonamente. _No me jodas, Bokuto._

—Eh, no me jodas.

—No te jodo, bro.

En eso, Bokuto estiró su brazo hacia una de las estanterías —una pequeña cerca de la mesa del comedor— y extrajo una revista glamorosa con pinta de oro para después arrojarla frente a Kuroo con un _boom_ de presentación. La tipografía en cursiva resaltaba claramente el valor que tenía el contenido, el hombre hojeó la misma hasta dar con una doble página en donde dos muchachos en trajes de terciopelo posaban extravagantemente con un perfume en manos. Kuroo quiso lanzar una risa al notar a Bokuto impreso con un ajustado traje azul y con el cabello para abajo, al lado suyo había un Akaashi con traje negro que resaltaba sus músculos sin pudor.

— ¡Carajo! ¡Esto es extremadamente _sexy_!

— ¡Mira de lo que te estabas perdiendo Kuroo! —Burló tomando otras revistas con fotos de él y otros jugadores de la Nacional posando incluso en las portadas —Mírate nada más, estás flácido— indicó tomando sin permiso uno de sus brazos para después agitarlo como si fuese un fideo. Kuroo le dio una palmada en la mano para obligarlo a soltar.

—Yo jamás aceptaría algo así— aseguró entre risas.

— ¡Oh, claro que sí! —Con apuro revolvió cada papel que tenía enfrente hasta finalmente dar con una doble paginación con un hombre modelando una nueva línea de moda masculina— ¡Incluso Ushiwaka aceptó salir en una de ellas!

Aguantar la risa en sí ya era imposible, Kuroo casi se desvaneció sobre la mesa por la falta de oxígeno, ver al gran Ushijima Wakatoshi posando con una jardinera y con la camisa desabotonada era demasiada arena para el camión de la decencia. Qué gracia hacía verlo con el cabello peinado para atrás, resaltando su bronceado y haciendo un gesto como si hubiese salido de la piscina a cuarenta grados de calor.

—Bro, yo que me _volvía_ gay por él.

—Bro, te _volverás_ gay si lo ves ahora.

—No, no… Viendo estas fotografías creo que toda mi heterosexualidad se fue al caño.

Rieron hasta más no poder, sus voces se apaciguaron un poco al hundir sus rostros entre sus brazos y la madera, aún así sus carcajadas se avivaban con tan sólo oír al otro perder la compostura. Kuroo incluso empezó a golpear la mesa intentando sostenerse antes de morir de un infarto, Bokuto se burlaba de él con tanta fuerza que incluso comenzó a toser desesperadamente.

Cuando sus risas se calmaron escucharon un quejido al otro lado el salón, Kuroo tembló al percibir el ligero lloriqueo de un niño pequeño. Bokuto pegó un salto y a trote se dirigió hasta su hijo para calmarlo en brazos, incluso se pudo percibir una melodía suave entre sus susurros. Kuroo apreció la escena con ternura, captaría el detalle y lo guardaría en el baúl de sus memorias, no siempre uno puede ver al más loco de sus amigos de adolescencia siendo un padre muy responsable y protector.

Se puso de pie él también al darse cuenta que Tanje había caído dormido nuevamente sobre el hombro de su padre, no tardó en aproximarse a la salida para colocarse nuevamente sus zapatos.

— ¿Ya te vas? —oyó a sus espaldas, el tono bajo lo hizo estremecer.

—Creo que padre e hijo ya tuvieron suficiente por hoy, necesitan descansar—mencionó con un hilo de voz suave, aterciopelado, y viéndolo tras el hombro. Automáticamente Bokuto lanzó un bostezo, ambos rieron por lo bajo ante aquello —Te lo dije.

—Pues sí pero tampoco quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer así por así.

—No sucederá jamás— se encaminó hasta su amigo quitando el teléfono celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta —Vamos, dime tu número, así nunca más me pierdo.

Bokuto asintió con una sonrisa resplandeciente, empezó a dictar con voz serena, Kuroo guardó el contacto como “ _Lechuza padre”_ , no tardó en recibir un reclamo y un golpe por parte del otro. Llamó al número para que quedase guardado su registro, Bokuto se vengó archivando su contacto como _“Churroo Testicle”_

—Bien, para la próxima te invitaré un trago en casa— aseguró Kuroo— ¿Una cerveza quizá?

—No me creerás si te digo que no bebo hace años.

Kuroo rió.

—Tú tampoco me creerías si te lo dijera.

Una carcajada suave más. Se adelantó al abrir la puerta cuando vio a Bokuto bajarse en el genkan para hacerlo él mismo, no deseaba que hiciera tanto con el niño en brazos e incluso descalzo. Salió fuera del departamento “gracias por recibirme”, “espero que nos volvamos a ver”, ya adelantando el paso se giró abanicando la mano “claro que volveré”. Y el eco desapareció en cuando empezó a bajar por los escalones de cemento.

Ya está, terminó. Hasta luego.

Los pies dolían y por alguna razón el aire se comprimía a cada escalón, llegó a un punto de creer que en cualquier momento se tropezaría y caería en la oscuridad infinita. Fue reduciendo el paso hasta detenerse a mitad de piso para llegar a la planta baja, su mano aprisionó con fuerza la baranda de metal. Algo estaba allí presente e impedía su ida, como los polares de los imanes que se repelen.

¿En serio dejaría _así_ las cosas? _Bueno Bokuto, ha pasado raspando una década sin que te dedicara media palabra. Venga y la próxima nos vamos a por unos tragos e ignoremos gran parte de nuestras vidas._ Tan hueco, vacío. _La próxima, eh._ No la hay, no de esta manera.

Si tan sólo la cobardía no se atreviera a abrazarlo por detrás y respirar por su cuello un “huye de una vez, como siempre lo haces” quizá hubiera evitado el nudo que se amarraba a su corazón y amenazaba con estirarlo y destriparlo. Matarlo.

Continuó el paso. Sólo que esta vez cuesta arriba.

_Regresa y dile todo lo que sientes._

Ocho años no se solucionan en una noche, en unas palabras, en un toque de la puerta y un perdón a medias. No. Pero quizá no pierda nada con intentarlo.

Volvió a estar de pie frente a la puerta treinta y cinco, el puño a punto de golpear la puerta. La madera se reemplazó por un anorak celeste ceniza. Kuroo subió la mirada para encontrarse con la expresión entre preocupada y sorprendida —o una viva mezcla— de Bokuto, aún tenía los pantalones de entrenamiento y ya no llevaba a Tanje en brazos, al parecer estaba por salir a algún lado. Kuroo se aseguró de plantar bien los pies sobre el suelo porque un poco y se caía de lleno al retroceder, o seguro vomitaba. Tantas coincidencias lo enfermaban.

—Kuroo…— fue casi como una exhalación, tenue y profunda — _Qué._

—¡Yo…!— lo dejó por la mitad. _Ahg, maldita sea._ Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, subió una mano hasta su nuca y desvió su atención a un punto lejano de pasillo —Perdón, es que quería, no… _Necesitaba_ decirte algo.

—Yo también—dio un paso hacia el frente, exasperado, la necesidad también arrasándolo como un huracán. — _yo también_ — repitió un poco más calmado y acortó la distancia para poder cerrar la puerta por detrás. Kuroo no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza en cuanto los demonios lo aprisionaron en este momento.

—Lo siento. Ya sabes, por todo. Por no comunicarme contigo en todo este tiempo, no tiraré excusas es que…— se mordió la carne de la mejilla. Era mucho más difícil mencionarlo que procesarlo en su mente, ya que para cuando la idea se transformaba en palabras y rodaban por su lengua se volvían incoherentes. —Soy un pésimo amigo, lo sé.

Cuando devolvió la vista hacia Bokuto recibió un gesto sorpresivo con una pizca de tristeza que resaltaban en esas cejas caídas que simulaban a la perfección a unas orejas de cachorro, o búho, _o_ _lo que sea_. Bokuto dio dos pasos hasta él y reposó una mano en su hombro, Kuroo podría jurar que tenía un aspecto cien veces más maduro que la de él. Y era cálido, extraño pero _reconfortante._ Como volver a sentir el tacto de un familiar perdido.

—Kuroo… ¿Es por eso que no hablabas mucho en el auto?— esta vez dejó relucir una sonrisa tímida —Yo tampoco me contacté contigo, por eso estaba a punto de salir e ir a por ti porque no quería guardármelo. Me tenías preocupado por…— detuvo la marcha, negó varias veces antes de relucir una de sus grandes y reconfortantes sonrisas —¿Sabes qué? Ya nada de eso interesa.

—¡Claro que sí!

—No, quedó en el pasado— Kuroo sintió ambas manos de Bokuto pesando en sus hombros —¡Lo importante es que estás aquí de nuevo, bro!

Era increíble, Bokuto seguía siendo _Bokuto_. Era padre y un poco más maduro, pero de todas formas seguía siendo ese sinfín de palabrerías y expresiones tontas que reanimaba a cada persona que estuviese a su lado. El de cresta tomó una de las manos que descansaba sobre su hombro y la bajó hasta estrecharla en son de paz, agradeciendo sutilmente con la mirada, se dedicaron una sonrisa con todo los dientes antes de decirse un _“Hasta luego”,_ porque Kuroo tenía ahora en cuenta que jamás volvería a decirle _“Adiós”_ a Bokuto como aquel día que se vieron por última vez en su casa antes de marcharse al aeropuerto.

Fue algo difícil ver desaparecer a Bokuto tras la puerta.

Aunque bajó trote por las escaleras se encaminó lentamente hasta su auto, casi contando cada paso. Disfrutaba enormemente el frío de otoño en Japón, era muy distinto al ambiente húmedo y de color café anaranjado que pintaba las calles americanas. Subió a su carro, encendió el motor y colocó una estación de radio al azar disfrutando también del olor a cuero de sus asientos que contrastaba al fresco que recientemente también apreciaba.

No importa lo que fuese, ahora que acababa de hacer las paces con Bokuto todo detalle parecía resaltar, igual que cuando una semilla empieza a brotar o un ave rompe el cascarón. Sobresale y _maravilla._

Quizás empiece a hacer un listado y contactar a sus antiguos compañeros de Nekoma.

Bien, eso después. Ahora quizás sea necesario que pase de nuevo por alguna tienda de conveniencia. Anotó comprar más agua, Tanje barra mandarina barra pichón acabó todo el contenido de la última botella que compró. Por cierto, quedaría unos trabajos pendientes de las traducciones, podría estar toda la noche redactando lo que correspondería esa tarde, pero eso no quería decir qué no se arrepentía de posponer sus trabajos. Y tal vez conseguiría también algún café de paso.

Después de todo, una bebida caliente podría distraerlo de esa tibieza que por alguna razón no abandonaba su mano derecha.

**Author's Note:**

> Viva el Bokuroo a-


End file.
